Monkey Boy: Teiguless-Monster
by Mick0339
Summary: A Saiyan was banished 10 years ago. And on his time on Earth, he grows and adapts. However, as he joins the imperial army for the joy of fighting, he learns of a certain Blue-Haired Woman and inadvertently is deployed under her. Esdeath may have found her match in combat. But what will the peaceful Saiyan say when he sees the pure agony some suffer under the Empire's rule?
1. Chapter 1: The Wars End

**New Story. I wished there was a proper crossover between these two. So I guess I will try.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The army marched, trudged trough snow without any problem. Bodies littered the ground. Villages burned, and one soldier looked at the horror. He was sad for the losses, but couldn't possibly stop it. This was just how it was. And it sadly wasn't the worst he'd seen in pure destruction; that had to go to his own race, which he was fortunately banished from.

He had never seen the general but had heard the stories. A woman of unprecedented caliber; one to fear and respect. A monster to some, a powerhouse to others. The Empire's strongest. He felt a surge inside of him, almost wishing to fight her. His tail wagged behind him.

"Hey, look, monkey boy's all happy!" One of the soldiers patronized to his fellow comrades. The Saiyan paid him no mind. He just let one word out.

"Salvis." The soldier turned to look at the Saiyan once more.

"What?"

"Salvis, that's my name." His eyes gazed onto the fellow soldier, donned in heavy clothing to fight back the cold.

"He's talking back to me..." The soldier's eyes narrowed. Salvis only smiled. And before he could continue he was pulled back by the commanding officer.

"Men. General Esdeath has asked for us to clear out this local town. Reports are the Northern's finest men are here. Be on the watch, a Teigu user might be within the area as well. Now, spread out!" The men did as such, approaching the coming slaughter.

Before Salvis could even notice, two soldiers fell over, dead without a sound. He sprinted to a nearby house as screams filled the air. Horror was hollered. Blood was splattered. Bodies were littered. Salvis remained. He stood in the middle of the town. And around him were the northern soldiers. The tribesmen, fearless, vicious, and out for vengeance. He couldn't blame him. He let his jet black hair sway in the wind, eyes gazing on his enemies. He held no weapon. Nothing but his fists.

One stepped forward, dangling with him a Teigu, known as "dismember". It was easy to guess what it did.

"One last Imperial soldier," the northern man said as the Teigu formed into a huge double-edged ax. Moving blades circled around the already sharp edges. "What are you?" he asked curiously as he spotted the tail waving on the ground, letting snow trail behind. Salvis let ragged breaths out. His breath froze instantly, and it didn't help he only had light Imperial clothing on; they sent him to die. He knew he was a freak among the men, but he didn't care. He needed money for the remainder of the village. He already made plenty of vengeance on the attack.

"Just a soldier." The Teigu user nodded.

"You bear no weapon?" he asked, as his men grew a little restless.

"He's weak!" One charged, right behind Salvis, sword raised, fury in his veins. Without even glancing, Salvis lashed out his leg, driving it deep into the man's abdomen and sending him crashing into a village hut, to which he fell to the ground unconscious.

All men were on guard. Without warning, beams were shot at them, sending them flying, but surprisingly not piercing their very chests. Within moments all but the Teigu user was unconscious.

"A fellow Teigu user..." the tribesman said with delight. "I shall enjoy this."

Salvis only smiled. "Please, when you wake up, leave; no more blood needs to be shed." The Teigu user stopped his slow approach at that. No more blood...then he laughed.

"Look around." And Salvis saw the bodies, "this is war kid, it won't end. The Prince will never give up." Salvis only nodded.

"I know. But truly life is something that needs to be cherished, not thrown away." The Teigu user paused again; this didn't seem like a soldier. But that uniform, it fit perfectly, like it was made just for the kid. No...he was, he was just naive. And naivety could kill, especially on the battlefield.

"You know Kid, it's going to be sad when I kill you. You have an innocence around you." Salvis could only shake his head. "Ah so the war's affected you too?"

"War affects everyone. I'm sorry." Before the Teigu user could react, he was down on the ground, inhaling deeply as black crevices seeped into his vision. "I'm going to have to take this too. Please, don't try to get it back." The tribesman fainted. The last image was the Kid's shifting green eyes.

* * *

A day's march brought him to the forefront of battle. The final siege; the final battle to subjugate the Northern Tribe. Soldiers approached. guards raised. Salvis was covered in slight blood from having to kill a few danger beasts through the forests of snow.

"Hello." He waved at the soldiers, to which they didn't reply, only gawking at the man with the monkey tail.

"Wait...is that?" One of them began to ask.

"Yep." The soldiers cheered, hoping for more soldiers to emerge from the forest, soon becoming disappointed as the monkey boy was the only one.

"What happened to everyone else." Salvis pointed at the Teigu.

"This. The "Dismember" as it is called." The men looked down. They had known some of them from the squad.

"Ahhh! I'm famished, you guys have anything to eat." It was true, he had eaten multiple danger beasts on the way here, but his appetite could never be stopped.

The soldiers were outraged, pointing to the battle in the front. Salvis could only smile more. Battle ran through his blood. It was his very being. Killing though is something he disliked doing for sure. He left the weapon in the hands of a nearby soldier, almost making him topple until he ran head first into the heat of battle.

Northern Tribesmen screamed to get the monkey boy. Salvis however, leveled each and every soldier, most with a single gut punch, or even being fancy let his weakness out for a spin, with throwing enemies away with his tail. Luckily none knew of it's clear weakness to the Saiyan. He lit up a field with hardened Ki, letting it detonate, sending unconscious bodies flying. He loved fighting, absolutely adored it, but killing was something he dispised to do. Watching it though, it no longer fazed him.

"Yahoo!" he screamed out as he launched more and more soldiers, breaking even the most powerful fighters with a kick or two. Although, with just swords and spears, no soldier would be a match for the Saiyan. One even tried to get a slash in his head, until he found the sword blocked with the boy's fingertips.

"Sorry." And the man was launched, soaring through the air, in front of a general, who watched the body with curiosity and the soldier who threw the man with even more. She had seen weirder, so she let the battle rage on, directing her troops with encouraging sounds of victory.

The gate stood tall for the Citadel, but that's where the tougher opponents would be. Salvis was craving for battle. He let his arm relax as he gathered Ki in his fist and with a swift motion, lashed out once more. The door stood still, as the thunder echoed, almost ceasing the battle entirely. That is until the citadel was penetrated as the door fell to the ground. Massive Iron doors, having no effect to quell the Ki in Salvis' hands.

He smiled as soldiers charged him. Loyal Tribesman determined to stop the invaders to the last. Salvis couldn't even have more fun though.

"Stop that guy!" One yelled as they all charged. Salvis screamed with excitement, letting his Ki ignite, sending some sprawling back. And then he pushed it back in. He was getting too excited. Too powerful; he wanted to keep a low profile.

The battle inside raged on. Wishing to keep himself hidden, and his Saiyan blood wishing to lash out, let everything loose in the heat of battle. Even **that.**

The urge for it was luckily too low to even feel, but it was there. He only used it once, and that was for a very specific reason; to kill. Bodies laid scattered as he made his way through the inner-horde of tribesmen. His smile never faltered, nor was smeared with blood. He was in the paradise of battle.

"Come on guys, give me more of a challenge than that," Salvis begged for more. To feel even more adrenaline and the blood pump.

"So you monster, I suppose I shall defeat you!" And at that, a punch landed behind him, sending him skidding. A man, in over-zealous armor, showed his way through the knocked out troops. Salvis, though scratched his back.

"Ow! That hurt a little." He smiled though with a small chuckle.

"Is this a game to you?" Salvis would've said yes, but for respect to a fellow soldier, he shook his head.

"I am Prince Numa Seika, and I'm your next opponent. And I will be your last." Sadly, that was turned around. At least it was unfortunate for the Prince.

"Before we begin. I am sorry for your people." He stated slowly.

Numa just spit in his direction. "You're a murderer just like the rest. You murdered my people. And I will make you, and that entire witch's army suffer, and then I'll kill her myself.

Salvis nodded. "We're all murderers here. Just like when you murdered my village, we all have blood on our hands."

Numa recoiled slightly. Salvis only msiled though.

"After ten years though... I forgive you. But, Numa was it...we all have blood on our hands." And so they fought. Blow after blow. Numa weakened, and yet Salvis just kept going. Their exchanged blows got to where Numa could barely stand, letting the blood drip out of his mouth. And that's when soldiers breached into the fight, taking down any tribesmen who remained only to see Salvis and a barely standing Numa staring at each other. "I suppose the fight is over."

Salvis looked at Numa. "You may have been my enemy, but know that any warrior will always be as such." He reached a hand out to Numa, while the soldiers whispered. As Numa simply flicked the hand away, glaring at the bulky Saiyan.

Soldiers began to instinctually salute and Salvis knew this was the sign.

"Liver, are all enemy forces accounted for."

"Yes, General, they are ready to freeze, on your order of course." They were entering the room. Salvis glanced back as he left, seeing the beautiful vixen witch. He almost smirked; he supposed her looks did kill as his father...his father used to say. He shuddered on remembering that man.

* * *

She was ready to humiliate the Prince, make him kneel before her, but she was stolen of that honor. Well, she shrugged, she didn't really care. Torture was fun either way for the sadist. She kneeled down to the beaten Prince and smirked in his eyes, lifting his head from his chin with her cold, yet soft fingers.

"You're going to be fun to break." And she motioned her troops.

"My loyal soldiers, we have won!" She yelled with vigor and authority, and at that, the men cheered. "This city is yours, do with it what you will."

The men began to talk, chat among themselves, disperse and engage in every bit of ransacking, looting, and entertainment of all different and illegal varieties.

"To victors go the spoils." She whispered low while gazing in the direction the soldier had left hurriedly before she entered.

"Silver." He bowed.

"Yes, M'lady?" She kept looking in the direction.

"Someone beat this Prince, and I'd like to know who. This Prince surely wasn't as weak as any old soldier." She held the Prince's head down under her boot the entire time, relishing in the complete dominance. The weak would fall, the strong would rise; the way of the world.

* * *

"Yes! Training Time!" He cheered. The day was young, and after sleeping last night, and a huge feast, he was ready to begin. The sun slowly rose as he began his morning routine. Almost no soldier was fully awake, most just clumsily looking for another drink to stop the hangover's pain. When they saw Salvis, they thought he was just an image.

"Alright, warm up down." After a thousand pushups he had done a thousand squats, a few laps around the entirety or the citadel, and he didn't break a sweat.

"Impressive." Salvis looked to see a rather old man, well a man in his forties, with slightly gray hair, and a long beard staring at him, slightly shocked. "I figured all of the soldiers drank." He didn't even notice the Saiyans tail.

"Oh, well I did, just a little, but I don't think I can get drunk, so it's all good." He smiled, his face beaming.

He rose his left eyebrow. "Well, either way, you probably shouldn't be out here with just a shirt on, you might catch a cold." The man looked to see the Saiyan only twist his head a little.

"It's cold?" Then he saw his breath freeze and realized his exercises have probably just saved him from hypothermia.

"Huh." He picked up his uniform and slipped it on, letting his tail go through the hole on his back.

"A tail?" Liver had seen some pretty strange things, but to wear a fake tail in battle was perhaps the strangest in a while. What purpose would it serve?

"Oh," it moved on its own. "Well, I just have it for some reason." He turned around to wipe some snow in his hair, letting it calm his head down a little, as Liver actually touched it. Salvis tried to fight it, but as he slightly yanked it, he lost all power and slumped to the ground.

"Are you hurt?" He said still observing the tail.

"No..."Salvis said in a ragged breath, "just my tail..." Liver mouthed an "o" as he let go, letting Salvis rise back to his feet.

"It's a little secret, but my tail is a weakness for me." Liver nodded.

"Well, I came to tell you the General would like to see you soon. Preferably sooner than later." Salvis tensed.

"Uh, sure, I guess." He gathered his things and began following Liver, completely missing the hand sticking out from the ice.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fights End

**Second Chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

Soldiers lined the streets as they walked, most just waking up from their hangovers, bantering about. Salvis laughed at the clumsiness, although when he almost fell over, he abruptly stopped. Karma had cursed him. He never let his smile go though, as he held his hands behind his head, carefree despite the carnage that had occurred just a day ago.

"We're almost there." The former general stated. Salvis had heard of the Three Beasts. Subordinates to General Esdeath, and powerful Teigu users. It would be fun to fight some of them for sure. Maybe all three of them. He'd have to ask.

"Cool. Hey, would it be ok if we sparred one time?" Salvis asked while they continued along.

"I suppose it would be alright, but without a Teigu you might be at a big disadvantage." He shrugged.

"It's not like it would matter." Liver raised his eyebrows while leading the Saiyan.

"What does that mean?" Liver was honestly curious. Could this man honestly fight against Teigu without one of his own? Only Esdeath could do such a thing, and she's the Empire's strongest.

"Meh, well with a weapon comes talent and practice. Just having a great weapon doesn't make you all mighty and powerful, the skill to back it up does." Liver nodded. That was true. A boy with a Teigu for the first time would get slaughtered by trained veterans, although some Teigu are just made to be powerful for power's sake. Esdeath-sama's may just be one of them.

"The same goes for any man, woman, or child. Power comes from practice, not from a hand-me-down. It comes from sacrifice, hard work, and determination. I'm sure you know this more than most." Livern nodded once more as he continued walking. The room was just a few feet as Salvis stopped.

He gazed at the picture, a village burning, with the flags of the northern tribesmen. He lightly clenched his fists. He had to admit, the painting was quite beautiful to a war-monger, but to him, it only reminded him of the past. With one swell swoop, he exploded the picture, letting it burn into ashes as he walked next to Liver, returning his sullen mood to a smile, even if it had indeed faltered slightly.

As the doors opened he reeled back in slight fear at the picture. Soldiers lined the courtyard, awaiting orders, watching the broken man on his knees, like a dog.

"Oh..." Salvis muttered. He was in slight fear. To turn a warrior into that is just...

If he were to have fur, and a tail and some bigger ears, he would pass as a companion and pet of a dog variety. It just disturbed him as he lapped up white leather of the cold general.

Her face showed slight delight until she got bored and with a swift kick ended the man's life, splattering his brain onto the ground. He slightly flinched at the display. The soldiers didn't even move, some may have gawked beneath their masks, maybe some aroused, but none dared to move and disturb the general's enjoyment of breaking men under her boot.

"Well, he outlived his usefulness." Her deep voice was lingering in the room as the blood spread on the wood of the courtyard, some even touching Esdeath's throne.

"Esdeath sama." She looked to see her beast, Liver, along with a soldier, with a monkey's tail. She raised an eyebrow slightly. "I brought the man who defeated, the previous Prince." Esdeath nodded.

"So you beat him?" Salvis lightly nodded, still taking in the picture of the man, recoiling.

"Huh, I wouldn't have thought a soldier could beat the Prince, but I suppose he was just that weak."

"No." Esdeath rose her left eyebrow once more; someone actually talked back, it was just surprising to her. "He was a strong fighter. I enjoyed our match." Match? It was fighting for survival, and the man thought of it as a sparring match.

"But in the end the weak fall beneath the strong." Salvis couldn't disagree but the concept still made him slightly angry. It was such a simple creed to follow, and one littered with inconsistencies.

"Well, I couldn't even get a good fight out of him, besides torture." She gazed at the soldier once more, taking in his spiky black hair, and extremely strong build. He looked like he could easily beat Daiadara in a competition of pure strength. "So, what's your name."

"Salvis, ma'am, Salvis Grief." She nodded.

"So, what are you planning to do after this campaign?" Salvis thought. He would obviously wish to go on adventures, touring the world. He only fought in this war for the money, nothing much more, although vengeance was a slight pang for action.

"Go, and get a lay of the land. I prefer being on the move." Esdeath frowned. She could use a powerful subordinate.

"That won't do." Salvis slightly tensed. He scratched the back of his head.

"What does that mean?"

"That means, we'll play a little wager. You like to fight right?" He nodded, his blood actually yelling to accept anything involving it, but he held them down.

"Well then, how about this: We'll have a 'friendly' duel, and if you win you may leave right after the campaign, fully stocked with triple pay." It sounded amazing.

"But, if you lose, you stay and are moved directly under my control. Maybe even work alongside my three beasts." And that was the big gamble. He honestly felt no need to stay, but he shrugged, he could use a good fight.

"Sure." She stood up, as soldiers literally, without command evacuated to the sidelines, letting the area of the large courtyard unfold.

Esdeath stood a good ten meters away from Salvis, hands on her rapier ready to strike. Both combatants had their smiles out, ready for some action.

Salvis dropped into a battle stance, with absolutely no weapon, which made most soldiers keel over in laughter, expecting the man to die in the first strike. He ignored them of course.

"I would say good luck, but you might not need it." Esdeath didn't reply, just without warning charged head first, letting her happiness fly as she unleashed a fury of strikes with her weapon, which all were redirected. However, in the midst of redirecting rapier strikes, she let a wild kick catch Salvis in the side, sending him reeling to the side, where it was shown that he barely blocked the brunt of the kick. He let out a ragged breath.

However, just as quickly he was back at it, this time going on the offensive. A flurry of punches and kicks were sent, as he acrobatically finally swung his tail over Esdeath and landed a few feet away from her, revealing both fighters had no marks on them.

* * *

Esdeath was amazed anyone could keep up with her strikes. She let out a barrage of blade strikes followed by nasty sidekicks, all being deflected. She was then actually put on the defensive, if only for a few moments. Still, the fight was nothing so far. She hadn't even used her Teigu.

Salvis saw the ice coming from underneath the ground, somersaulting in the air to land a few feet away from the shards. But quickly had to launch himself to the side to avoid a further barrage of ice spikes flying for his head.

However, as Ice came from all side, he finally let his arms out and in a high-speed twist obliterated the ice shards with his bare hands, however scruffs and scratches were beginning to show.

"If you want to use ranged attacks, fine, I can play that game too." And with that he let his 'teigu' show, launching a barrage of blue ki blasts, which Esdeath managed to evade easily. Salvis slightly cursed himself, but kept up the barrage, eventually sending snow and destroyed concrete into the air, blocking his vision. That is until he was sent flying into a wall from a nasty gut punch, followed by a twisted kick. He collided with the wall, his air being flung out.

Esdeath then pressed her advantage, aiming to end it, until her hands were caught right there, held in place. She slightly winced as the pressure increased. In a last ditch effort, she let ice fly in the location, getting Salvis to loosen his grip. And luckily too, because she would've had broken hands otherwise.

This man was definitely strong, maybe even more so than herself. However, she would win, without many problems. Now was time to get serious.

As Salvis charged her again, she ducked underneath him as he jumped, grabbing his tail and flinging him into another wall. Inadvertently revealing his blatant weakness. She smiled, although most would think it was her sadistic pleasure in the heat of battle. She found his weakness. The tail. He was weakened from pure contact.

And then he slightly panicked grabbing his tail and trying to smother the pain away. It could be described as getting your fingers chopped off, even with just a scrunch.

However, in his time trying to stop the pain, Esdeath had let a fury of strikes send Salvis flying once more.

He could still fight though. He wouldn't lose now. He let his power slightly tremble the ground as he let a barrage of Ki out in anger. Esdeath, taking advantage of the enemy's emotions, closed the distance, and knowing the weakness, grabbed the monkey's tail, watching Salvis crumble from his standing position. He had lost all strength. And with that, Ice grew to encompass her grip, easily disabling her opponent with an ice collar on his tail.

Within another second, he was sent flying into another wall, which then he slowly slid to the ground, without any strength. He couldn't budge the ice off of his tail. He was weaker than any soldier at this point.

He could barely stand. However, as Esdeath felt her face, she slightly tensed feeling blood. He had managed to break the skin, and she was amazed.

"That was a good match..." he said wheezily. Feeling blood trickle down past his eyes. He was battered.

"Yes, and you lost." She walked right up to him, and with a swift motion, knocked him out with a fierce strike to the neck, ending the fight.

* * *

 **Another short chapter. I like to write shorter chapters rather than epic story sized chapters due to being able to pump them out faster. Some people prefer others, and I will write long chapters when the time comes, but for now, it doesn't need to happen. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lifes End

**Third Chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

He felt immense pain, but he knew the pain would only inevitably make him stronger. She was the toughest opponent he'd ever face. And he gave it his all towards the end. She was strong and agile, the deadliest of combinations. The Ice she possessed made his Ki matched. No longer would he have a ranged counter. His blood excited over the possibility to fight again, but he required rest. Of course, his wounds were treated surprisingly as he was hauled in a wagon.

He suspected he had been out for some time. And now he would have to serve under his better. It made sense, but he wouldn't kill, not again.

He sat up, clutching his sides, as they burned and yearned to rest. He hissed at them instructing them to get over it.

"You're lucky to be alive." He looked over to find a fellow soldier, and officer actually. She held lime-green hair, with contrasting sunny eyes. An odd sight, but her body filled out her uniform quite well, to which most soldiers and men would gush. Salvis only observed, slightly taking in the woman's form. He gazed into her eyes. She found a similar look of pleasure from war. He only shook his head and smiled.

"I guess I am. Sure doesn't feel like it." The woman chuckled.

"The general likes to have playthings around. I guess you're the next." And all around the wagon, Salvis could see pets walking, admiring the presumably voluptuous form of their general and master. Salvis only found her enticing in the fight she gave and how she was the one to finally beat him after so many years.

The army marched on, as the conversation was quiet. Salvis had dozed back to sleep within half an hour. He'd managed to garner the woman's name at least. Sapphire. It was interesting.

* * *

"So..." he idly said as he finally climbed out of the wagon. He needed to move his body, even if it was still reeling in pain.

"When are we going to spar?" He asked to the former general.

"I don't think General Esdeath would approve of such a thing in your condition." Salvis only looked ahead to see the army still marching, and the pristine general on her horse.

Then there was a small quake, letting everyone around be prepared for a fight, only for it to be revealed that it was Salvis' stomach all along.

"Heh, sorry, anyone got any grub?" His rough voice penetrated the trained soldiers' stances, letting them relax and then scream at Salvis for putting them on such high alert. "I said I'm sorry."

After being denied any more food past the third bowl, Salvis left hungry, ready to almost willingly devour the horses. He marched past a few of the setup tents until he heard a rather shrill scream emanating from a distant one. For some reasons none of the guards reacted, but that didn't stop Salvis. And as he passed by Saphire she only shook her head. He truly was an idiot.

As he neared the screams intensified until one died out, and then another. One by one the terrible screams died out.

And then he saw something truly depressing to most, but more disturbing than such to him. The broken men and women, being tortured to death, quite literally. Some were deserters, others prisoners, but all were trapped under her boot, most being crushed by it. Some, eventually earn her favor and are ridden around like dogs, but Salvis could only ask what kind of life that was like.

Her smile continued the trend of disturbing, creeping him out as she began to talk.

"You got up earlier than expected. Did Lieutenant Sapphire tell you anything about my little times with her in here? I must say, she's almost as good as me when it comes to breaking down enemies." And Savlis curtly shook his head, wishing to leave as soon as possible.

And the mentioned woman came through the tent, bumping past his shoulder, with a wicked smile etched on her face. Salvis just turned and left. He heard laughing, screaming, excitement and torment as he left. Wicked women for sure, but he lost fair and square, and he would win the rematch.

That is until he found out how weak he was. The ice still grabbed his tail, latching to it and sucking out all of his Saiyan strength, reducing him to a shell of his former self. He could barely hold up a snowflake sized Ki ball.

And that's when he noticed the familiar trees. The fire burned in them, as screams echoed from his past. His village. They took him in.

* * *

He trekked through the woods until he walked into the clearing. With hundreds of graves in front of a decayed forest of previously occupied 'Trees' They were charred, barely standing, a permanent reminder of his failure. He clenched his fists tightly as a tear fell out. Those fucking bastards killed em' all, but why? He never thought Northern Tribesmen could just slaughter like Esdeath.

It made him question why old man Gohan died trying to protect him. Was he even worth it; he let his family die? Right? No his biological ones, of course, they were dead to him, but his true family. He kneeled in front of the old man's grave, marked with his signature wooden cane. Damn, did he love it.

"Gohan, I'm...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry mom...I'm a sorry dad." He let the tears come streaming down.

"Ah, so this is where you've been." Salvis wanted to crush the person so much.

"Do you take pleasure in killing so many Esdeath?" The woman walked up right behind the kneeling warrior.

"The weak die beneath the strong. Your village wasn't strong enough to survive so they died, it's all..." she quickly maneuvered to the right as Salvis barely managed to get a shot at her Jaw. Of course, it did nothing to Esdeath in his state.

"Shut up..." he murmured out. "You fucking excuse for death." Esdeath just shrugged.

"I suppose we are very different." She gazed up into the sky.

"The same thing happened to my village. It was completely ransacked by the Northerners. I was the only one to make it away. They were weak and died, it's as simple as that."

"What about your family...mother, father?" She shook her head.

"Weak, and so they died. And now I suppose I've gotten revenge, but the simple logic is the northerners were just too weak. And so, they fall beneath the strong." The philosophy was so flawed. But, he could see how she might've developed into such a monster; she was forced to.

"Esdeath." The snowflakes seemingly froze.

"Do you ever think about your home?" She stood there, seemingly thinking about it until she again shook her head.

"Nope."

Salvis got up, a slight teal tinge fading away in his green eyes. "Let's go. This place, it just reminds me of failure."

And so they left, as Salvis was grabbed and played with by Esdeath as she pet his tail, earning him a mix of pleasure and pain. He just ignored it as they trudged back, not a word coming out of his mouth.

Salvis had only come to realize the very woman who had beaten him, had healed him herself. And as he gazed over his stitchings and bandages in the wagon, he could see icy residue.

* * *

And they had arrived in the beaten city. The battered hole of oppression and poverty. It smelled of a chemical known as misery and a kindness known as death. Those who could escape would be called lucky. Salvis was livid as he saw the suffering people. It only reminded him of the past, of that day, except this time they weren't even put out of their misery.

And then he saw something that made his left eye twitch, it was a small girl, curled up and dying on the side of the road. Esdeath almost scoffed as she moved by the child, but Salvis stopped. Soldiers observed the Monkey Boy doing the unthinkable. He slowly kneeled down to the young girl. She had light blonde hair, and beautiful scarlet eyes. Her bones looked like they would pop through her decaying skin. Her face showed her cheek bones about to pop under any pressure and her breathing was ragged.

He let a tear drop; he'd never seen a child suffer so much. She looked at him, with an almost sincere look, nothing of begging, nothing of anger.

"Salvis, let's go." He heard the voice of the witch. And he ignored her. This girl...he had to help her. The girl was content with her life, almost like she was ready to die. She wasn't even given a chance to have her own; she was condemned to irreversible poverty on the streets without food or water.

Salvis took out his water cantine as he held her up. She weighed nothing, like a big paper figure. She looked like she was on her last legs of cancer, or under the effects of heavy radiation exposure; completely helpless.

He gently opened her dry mouth, which had scabs forming on her lips. He gently let it slide down as the girl made pipsqueak coughs and has as she hadn't ingested a liquid for quite some time.

She smiled at the Saiyan and he smiled back. And he heard requests to keep going. He broke off a piece of bread rations as he ignored them and began walking to the front of the column once more. He fed her like a baby; she weighed close to one despite being a little over 3 feet. She deserved a better life.

"Do you have a name young one?" She shook her head.

"How about Sylphia?" The girl took a second to think it over as they walked, and she slowly nodded in understanding.

"It-" she took a ragged breath, "It sounds nice." Salvis nodded as he rocked her.

"Get some rest." And she did, she fell asleep in the Saiyan's arms.

"Why would you pick her up?" The ice woman asked.

"Because, everyone deserves a chance at life; you may think differently, but to just let people like this little girl die in such a way is just too much for me to watch."

Esdeath said nothing as she turned. "You can think differently for all you want, but know this, I own you now and you are to obey my commands," Salvis said nothing as he slowly nodded. He knew she had a heart of ice, but she could change, perhaps maybe even for the better.

* * *

 **I would like to apologize to those who have been waiting for this. I get easily distracted, I won't lie, it's one of my faults. So updates will either be rapid or slow, it all depends on my span. I've been fiddling with other story ideas, just writing interesting beginnings to them.**

 **I've done a few FoZ(Familiar of Zero) crossovers, a DB/OP crossover and even a Justice League and DB crossover. I've also been writing the FT/DB crossover as well. So It's not like I'm not writing, I just get easily distracted.**

 **So sorry again, anyway some general info:**

 **Esdeath can change, she won't be a constant static character.**

 **Salvis has grown in power but is being suppressed.**

 **The girl will be an integral part of the story, as not only a redemption symbol but as a symbol of the corruption wiping away over time.**

 **The pairing will most likely be Salvis/Esdeath.**

 **Tatsumi will be in the story.**

 **Salvis is approximately 5'9" right now, but he's only 16 and Saiyans can grow after that. He weighs about 190lbs. And looks similar to a younger Vegito in a way.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Week's End

**Enjoy**

* * *

The people looked on in envy, lust and a need for it all. Salvis couldn't blame them, some looked like they were on their last limbs. Sylphia was asleep, her small, disheveled body bearly being close to what she should weigh. Salvis still couldn't let it go. Something did need to change.

People were dying on the streets, quite literally, as the army had passed a dozen as they marched. The rotten corpses smelled of decay and travesty, lurking into every soldier's nostrils. Some pitied, others simply shook their heads, like it was better for the people to die, and not be given a chance. The nobles simply laughed at struggling hobos. Some would openly kick them and trample on not only their body but soul as well.

Some were abducted, turned into slave labor, others shot and taken away, some even cooked as meat. A certain glutton truly loved the last one. Of course, people cheered as they were simply cattle if not for the nobles in the crowd who genuinely appreciated the continued decrepit state of the Empire.

Salvis loathed being here, he truly did. His calling was helping people, not being on the wrong side, but as of right now, with the loss of power, he could do nothing about it. He needed to find a way to remove the ice, or he would have to use drastic measures.

Even if he hated his own race, he was proud to be one for what they represented, not what they were. He was a warrior, through and through, but he was a warrior for good if he could help it. This "Rebellion" as the capital called it, was a calling for resolution of corruption, nothing much more. To end the tyrannical rule of the government's heads.

* * *

Salvis looked at the huge sanctum of the fortress in the center of the city. He was both impressed and angered. The power in the center, not in the majority. Wonder how much it costs to maintain such a ridiculously huge building, with half the space not needed, when there are dead people on the street?

Sylphia's labored breaths worried the Saiyan as he wished for her to survive long enough to get medical attention.

"Ah, General." A gluttonous man walked out from a pillar as he was walking with her. She had instructed him to do so, even when he asked to put Sylphia in medical. She said something about meeting the emperor. Salvis could care less though, it was more about saving a life than meeting someone who could let so much destruction occur in his own empire. He scanned Salvis and the girl he was holding, licking his lips slightly. It creeped out Salvis to say the least. He instinctually tightened his hold on her, as she seemed to snug closer to him. "And who is this?" As he motioned to the Saiyan.

"A new subordinate. He talked about leaving, although, he's fairly strong and would be useful at my beck and call." Her uncaring nature showed that this man meant almost nothing to the ruthless general.

"Hmm, he looks strong enough, but why does he have a tail? Is he a Teigu user?" Salvis said nothing. Until Esdeath threw her hand for him to respond.

"It's always been like this. I guess it might be a Teigu, but it doesn't grant many benefits." And with the ice, his strength was zapped away, leaving him vulnerable. But he knew that there was training to negate the weakness, turn the Saiyan tail into a weapon, an extension of the body.

"Hmm, I don't think I've heard of a monkey Teigu before. Interesting, anyway, I hope you can come to see his highness soon general."

"Of course," and she overly bowed to the chunker as he left, gorging on meat which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"A truly despicable man," Esdeath said to the side. Salvis could only scoff. She had nothing to talk about in that department for sure.

"I will be heading out now General." She looked at him deeply, her icy eyes piercing into his. He didn't waver, as the shallowed breathing of Sylphia continued.

"Just remember who you belong to," Esdeath said calmly. Salvis slowly nodded as he walked away. "Oh, and please come by my room after you drop that weak girl off." Salvis' eyes twitched, but he only did what he was supposed to.

"Of course General."

* * *

He saw the room. Littered with trophies, scanty outfits and the walls lined with dominating photos, some of Esdeath and her escapades. One showed her and her dogs, well her personal squad, but they were mostly just dogs. He couldn't judge though, he was a monkey as they called him.

"Salvis..." He heard the icy voice calling for him. He shuddered lightly. Sure the woman was strong and very sexy, but even with his Saiyan genes urging him to choose her, she still murdered innocents for fun. Maybe if he could change her...maybe.

He had adorned a heavy white combat Gi, reminiscent of his training days. It made him feel at home. And within the few hours, till he arrived here, he'd started to acclimate himself to training his tail. It could actually become a very strong appendage, like a third leg, or a third arm, or a mix. It was truly versatile, allowing a Saiyan to defend all fronts and fight multiple enemies at the same time. It's like the tail was meant to be trained.

"Yes General." He said, walking to find her with a whip in hand and a smile plastered across her face. "Um-"

"I told you, you belonged to me didn't I?" Salvis gulped, but almost instinctually readied in a fighting stance. That was until Esdeath seemed to move faster than he could register and get him in the gut. He doubled over in pain and anger.

"I'm truly going to have to train you. To break your rebellion and to change your min on saving the innocent. That girl..." Salvis rose his head immediately.

"Don't you hurt a single hair on her body," he seethed as he rose to meet her eyes, a light teal hue coming over them.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. That is if you obey me like a good dog." Her smile gained momentum as Salvis looked down. He was too weak right now, he just couldn't beat her with the limitation. And she wasn't going full out, so he didn't know how strong she truly was.

She gave a genuine, non-sadistic smile as she patted Salvis' head. He huffed out in frustration.

"Also, don't call me General...it's master."

Esdeath had been feeling the desires she should've felt half a decade ago. She was a woman after all, and this man, he was truly strong. She could sense his power, it could probably even rival hers. But, she would break him and make him hers. It might take a while, but she always got what she wanted. She was the Empire's strongest. Still, she truly wanted to see the boy's true power. She hadn't had a fight as good as with him in quite some time. And with the insurance on his weakness, she could plan accordingly.

"-just, just don't hurt her. She's innocent in all of this. She never deserved the life she was handed." She loved the innocence of the boy. He was younger after all, but his body was shaped as that of a powerful man. The naivety in his thought pattern made her smile. He would just have to learn. The weak die, and the strong live. The strong rule over the weak, it's the rule of the world.

Salvis truly hated this. He needed to train as soon as possible. He had already begun to get acclimated, but the process needed to speed up. He supposed he would use the forbidden technique to train. It was a high risk, high reward technique. Trying to master or use it could lead to a permanent coma and complete separation of mind from body, but it was a risk worth taking. He would do the Mind Time Traversal Technique.

* * *

A week had gone on. Salvis had become known as quite the monster during that time. He'd done the Mind Time Traversal Technique quite a few times and had mastered it. Something, not even former Supreme Kais could do, due to the risk. It involved isolating the mind and body in intense meditation. It quite literally was training, without moving of training the body. It could be most similar to training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, except, no time actually passed at all. A few seconds in the technique could be years, without any repercussions. You could increase your Ki, train with new techniques, but the MTT had a side effect. If you stayed in too long, it could lead to massive head trauma. He only used it sparsely to train up his tail and strengthen his Ki. Still, the ice still held. And while he was much stronger with the tail being scrunched so hard, he was nowhere near his power with a free tail.

He'd learned a plethora of information. A resistance was currently fighting the Empire: The Revolutionary Army. Of course, he knew, that to truly quell the corruption, it would take more than a hypocritical force to vanquish the current power-holders. And as he thought, with the strong general in Esdeath, and "Great" general Budo, they would have some true fights on their hands.

It also seemed that the three beasts had tried to taunt him. They really did love Esdeath, so much so that they were jealous of him, and had tried to kill him multiple times. So, some things happened on one of their missions, and let's just say, they weren't coming back.

* * *

 _"Salvis?" The enslaved general asked._

 _"I've grown over this past week Liver." He let his eyes scan the conflict. He'd already obliterated Daidera._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Liver asked as he saw the monster in front of him. He was almost just like Esdeath._

 _"Because you three have done nasty things. You three have done despicable acts, even just over this last week. And-and you hurt Sylphia." He let those words drag on. The said girl was right next to him, looking up to her practical father. That's how she felt at least. She'd gotten back up into shape, enough to begin training. She was still too weak to do much, but Salvis simply wanted revenge above all else._

 _"She was pretty fun to torment." Liver looked to his remaining comrade with wide eyes. Of course, he wasn't the only one. Two members of Night Raid were simply observing. They'd asked Salvis of his alignment. And he simply told them to stay out of his way. After he crushed the brute's head, they happily obliged._

 _"Before this week, I hated killing, hated taking life, but it's what must be done to cure this damned place. I am doing this to protect her. To punish you for what you've done." And before the flute could play, it was seemingly snapped in half by a heavy yellow sphere. To say Salvis was intimidating would be like saying an eagle was a mere bird._

 _He had on a cloak to hide most of his body, underneath was his heavy white-gi. It was one of his mementos from Vegeta(the planet). It was the best apparel for training. He'd stolen it, as it was an experimental device of weight-increasing clothes. It increased based on the Power Level of the wearer. In a sense, it allowed for constant training, no matter where._

 _"Heh, Esdeath has a new powerful pawn for sure," Bulat said this in his armor, masking the noise, so only the most trained could hear his whisper. And Bulat saw the man turn his head towards him, and give him a menacing glare. If he wasn't a potential enemy, Bulat might've been aroused slightly. The man was extremely powerful, there was no doubt there. He was the outcome of Tatsumi's entire training regiment, past, present, and future. And he was the same age._

 _"Liver, you are the most respectable of the beasts," Salvis said slowly. "So, I'll give you a choice. Kill Nyau and live, or you both die." And the small brat was scared for sure. His teigu, a powerful weapon was crushed into dust by the competition for Esdeath's affection. He was like a small puppy, both in bark and bite._

 _"I'm sorry, but even if he is a pest from time to time, he is a comrade, and we both serve Esdeath loyally. Our mission was to eliminate everyone on the ship, and now it's to take those two down. So, I cannot simply leave, so the only option is to fight you." Salvis nodded as he let the cloak blow in the wind revealing his full intimidating body adorned in his Gi. His tail, with mall ice-residue present, swayed powerfully back and forth._

 _"Sylphia stand back." The girl shook a little bit, but stood back, she knew of her father's power. She'd trained with him. She'd seen his memories, his tragedies, his happiest moments, his rageful bashes. The wind began to pick up as Salvis let a curdling scream out. His power fluctuated. It was something truly powerful. A Teigu of a Teigu in power._

 _"Just what type of Teigu does he have? Does he...no, they all died centuries ago." Bulat couldn't confirm it, but he'd read about the monkey-tailed warriors. Legendary beings of immense power who'd come and vanished just as quickly. Their power was unrivaled, even by multiple Teigu users. Their tails ironically were their weakness._

 _"Liver..." And the General let out a scream, as well as water mixed with blood and the sea, was summoned. It was a battle of brute force. It seemed electricity began to encompass the man known as Salvis' body. Nyau was mostly defenseless, he was strong, but without his Teigu he was weak compared to Teigu users._

 _"You brought this on yourselves! I told you all, not to hurt my Sylphia. I said I would protect and avenge her!" Salvis' screams resonated into a dark culmination of anger and rage. Sylphia was so loved, she knew that. Just a week and she had a family in the man in front of her. Of course, they knew almost everything about each other, so they were a family in everything but blood. "I will show you my power!" The water evaporated from the temperature that the man's power was giving off. Electricity seemed to strike the incoming water. He cupped his hands together. A red beam began to form._

 _Liver was in the open, sure there was water to protect him, but it was over._

 _"Salvation's Cannon!" And the beam let go, blowing back the water, and almost sending the ship flying in the other direction from the force outgoing of the beam. It was a finisher, a powerful beam of never-ending anger aimed at cleansing._

 _Nyau was shaking. Liver's entire body was disintegrated, nothing but his feet fell down as ashes and vapor blew in the wind. Salvis' face didn't smile, didn't frown, but was a cold neutral._

 _"When I first saw the woman known as Esdeath, she was scary, but then I remembered something. I'd seen her before all of this. Before she was who she was. It took me a while to figure it out. I had this feeling about it." Nyau's eyes widened. "Then I finally figured out the name of her village and it all made sense. She came from the same village. I suppose she never talked about me because she had run before she could see what happened."_

* * *

And Salvis sat there meditating. He'd been asked by the Night Raid members to come back quietly. Salvis simply walked away, making sure Sylphia was out of their reach. He wanted her to see some bloodshed, even if it was grotesque. She was innocent, but he knew she was also a fighter. After she asked for training, that became all so clear. That's why she was next to him. She was only ten, but with no nutrition for so long, she had stunted growth, she was below average by a lot of her age. She had weaker muscles, bones and a fairly shy attitude. She was innocent though, and Salvis would keep it that way. He would train her to defend herself and nothing more. He didn't want her to become a killer, a killing machine, or especially a weapon. He would teach her the essentials for defense and get her body back into shape. Meditation was the first step. And after she'd seen Salvis' display on the ship, she had more found respect for him than ever.

They were in one of the many courtyards of the mega palace, simply gathering and expelling Ki. Salvis had kept flight a secret, and most of his Ki abilities as such for so long, he doubted he could even do them on the spot anymore. He was proven wrong though when he summoned up one of his moves back from when he was a kid.

* * *

Esdeath sat there, contemplating the new subordinate she had gained, and the three she'd lost. They were weak, so they deserved to die, but she still mourned them. Even though many fawn over her beauty and many think of her as a sadistic husk of a beautiful woman, she did care. It's mainly why she didn't harm the girl. She did care for Salvis, even if it seemed it wasn't a two-way street. But she seemed to feel something when she saw him and his tail. And the book she looked at right now made her shake slightly and smile like never before. The Monkey-Tailed Warriors, a children's tale. It said of those strong warriors who had restored peace to a crumbling world hundreds of years ago but vanished. How they had almighty powers, similar to Teigu, and could fight entire armies, and obliterate entire nations. One book even described, in quite a bit of detail, how the most powerful could threaten the entire planet with their power.

These warriors sounded like what she needed to crave her desire. Some of them seemed to fit her criteria as well. Powerful, young, innocent, and a genuine smile. But Salvis, something bit at her mind. He could be one of these warriors, but he looked familiar like she'd seen him before. She just couldn't think of it...perhaps it was time to ask.

* * *

"Ok Sylphia, want to get something to eat?" Salvis asked the small girl. She nodded with an excited face. It seemed she loved to eat as well.

"D-Salvis, are you like one of those monkey-warriors?" She'd remembered when she was younger, how she was read those amazing adventure stories of the powerful warriors who would vanquish evil and save the innocent. Their signature was the monkey's tail.

"Monkey Warriors? Like the ones in the children's tales?" Salvis thought about it really. They seemed like righteous Saiyans, but Saiyans were anything but evil, murderers. It was the burden he must carry, the burden of his powerful race; the fact that they hold evil in their hearts, as he does. "Hmm, I don't think so Sylphia." She looked down for a bit, as if sad, but rose her head back up smiling.

The soldiers looked at Salvis cautiously. Some did try to provoke him, but his killing intent was unreal. Not on par with Esdeath, but definitely up there.

"They say his Imperial Arms is as strong as the Great General's..." one of them whispered. He slowly turned his head towards a duo of Esdeath's soldiers, giving them a glare, and when they shook slightly, he smiled just to spite them.

"Nice day isn't it?" His deep voice called out. And they murmured and disappeared.

* * *

Classification: Top Secret

The Prime Minister looked on the tablet, slowly widening his eyes.

"Imperial-Arms Designation: Destroyer."

A picture of a tail, and teal eyes were placed next to a normal person.

"The Imperial Arms to trump even the Emperor's own birth-right. It is unclear how to obtain it, but it seemingly disappeared during the 5th Emperor's reign." He had to stop eating to comprehend this.

"It holds no visual appearance besides the tail, but it grants the user amazing recovery, impeccable fighting prowess, extreme durability, and mastery over it grant the user multiple forms." And the Mega Oozaru was shown. It's huge talons, and lasers erupting from its mouth slightly throwing the Prime Minister into a frenzy.

"There was only a record of two forms. The standard mastery, known as Great Ape." And then he saw the next picture. It struck fear into his heart at just the sight.

"Golden-Rage, which sends the user into a berserker like-state of almost invulnerability, and gives them the power to destroy the planet if they could think of doing so. If you ever encounter a being able to achieve this state, run as far away as possible."

* * *

General!" Two soldiers almost yelled as they saluted at attention, while not being able to take their eyes off of her seemingly perfect female form. She smiled and saluted back. She was proud of her soldiers, they were weak of course against her, but they were proud and wouldn't give up. Those two were qualities she could work with. Weak people, who would give in too easily made her vomit.

"Esdeath..." And she turned to see her rival in the position for strongest, although that was some time ago. Budou wasn't really too much of a challenge for her now, especially since her Imperial Arms was considered the strongest.

"Budou." He was a powerful man, she'd give that to him, but he was someone who would not humor her at all if it came to a fight, so she detested him out of anything not involving the Empire.

"You are coming for the dinner with his Highness this evening correct?" He said, which got ignored. "Esdeath!" He yelled slightly, and she put her hand up.

"Perhaps, now Budou go run along." She had no time for his games. He shook in slight rage.

And Esdeath came to look upon her new toy training with the little girl. She was so weak.

"That's good," Salvis said with a genuine smile and a laugh as Sylphia struggled to hold up the weighted clothing she'd received. "You must get used to the weight to increase your strength and endurance."

She strained to hold up said clothing. The Gi weighed a ton to her. She huffed out hot air as she shakily got her legs under control and rose he hands in slight victory. Going to hug Salvis.

"I did it!" She yelled with enthusiasm, and then Esdeath saw the smile. Salvis had a pure smile, perhaps not innocent, but it was truly pure as he hugged the small girl. Her heart fluttered just a bit.

"Salvis," she called out authoritatively. And the Saiyan looked over to her. "I need to discuss some things with you." And Salvis nodded slowly as he bent down to Sylphia.

"I've got to go talk to the General, be a good girl ok?" And then he heard something that almost made him cry of joy.

"Ok daddy!" She blabbered out and then wished to take it back. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" And then she faced an almost bone-crushing hug from the man.

"No, no it's fine. Do you want me to be your dad?" He stepped back as he saw her face light up. And then he smiled as well. Esdeath looked on in almost complete shock. Just a week, and they were this close. But she didn't realize how long it'd been to them. How connected they were.

"I-I have a dad!" She yelled while tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't even remember the last dad she had.

* * *

The two figures walked into a secluded zone. One had clacking hells, the other barely made a noise on the hard floor.

"So, what do you need Esdeath?" He asked as she turned to face him. She was truly beautiful in the rays of the sun.

"I have something to ask you." She slowly turned around. "Do you...do you remember a village that was destroyed?" Salvis tensed slightly. Esdeath took it as an answer already.

"Well, can I ask you the name of it?" And Salvis looked down.

"I couldn't save anyone..." Not even realizing his actions did indeed save one.

"The Partas' clan's village." And Salvis looked up wide-eyed. "I am the sole survivor, or I thought I was." Esdeath looked to the Saiyan, who only looked down in shame.

"Tell me what happened."

"Very well."

* * *

The village had been attacked. It was in flames. Children screamed, Mothers wailed in agony, men tried their best to hold off the attack. Salvis could only look on in horror. He'd just landed a year prior, and the village welcomed him with open arms. They were his family, and they were being massacred by the seasoned warriors of the northern tribes.

"Salvis-run..." And he looked down to see the village chief with blood spattered on his clothing, and the red liquid dripping down his mouth as his eyes glazed over.

"Chief..." Salvis bent down and shook. He begged him, "Chief, please wake up..." And tears began to erupt.

"Look what we have here." And Salvis turned to see the enemy. The Northern warriors. Salvis did try to run, but he was rounded up just like the other children. They were going to play a sick game.

And it had him kill all the other children. It was a game of last-man-standing. His best friend Frozone, named after the freezing conditions, glared into his friend's eyes. Not hatefully, but with a smile. It was the end for them all.

"Good job boy." Salvis couldn't take it. He couldn't do a thing to them. He was a Saiyan, and he was so powerless. They simply kicked him around like he was trash, and he couldn't lay a finger on them. And then they began to spit on the dead bodies, mutilate them, piss on them, and some...some even raped the children's dead bodies. Salvis stood there, gaping at the carnage.

"This kid might be fun to play with..." the soldiers said as they looked at kids shaking body. "Aww, he seems a little scared, don't worry-" he wasn't shaking in fear. His body couldn't contain the rage. His eyes flickered teal as his nerves erupted in rage on his face. Lightning struck the ground as a storm suddenly appeared over-head, with Salvis at its eye.

"You-you fucking monsters..." his voice was void of feeling, just pain, and anger. His body continued to shake in pure agony. His rage couldn't be contained. His body pulsed, over and over, his heart rate climbed. He crushed his fists, letting the tears fall down. "I'll show you..." And he looked at Frozone's face again, his previously blue eyes a pure gray. And the light erupted as he screamed like an animal on its last legs. His voice sounded dark, and devilish as his aura erupted in a golden-fire. His eyes struck out as an ethereal teal as the soldiers began to back up.

He turned his head to face them, and all they saw was pure hate. "I'm going to kill you-" he said in a voice not fit for a toddler.

* * *

"Everything went black after that." Esdeath was shocked. The Northern warriors were no pushovers, but when she went back to her village, they were massacred, as if they were torn apart limb from limb by a mega-sized toddler. Like they were toys to a mightier being. Salvis, his Teigu, that Trump Card, must be overwhelmingly powerful. But why didn't he use it on her, unless if he didn't even know it was a Trump Card?

She certainly made the right choice. And that girl, those smiles, she truly might have found her lover in the man who had avenged her village.

* * *

"So you didn't learn his name?" Najenda asked calmly. The entire team was assembled, discussing the man they'd met before. The man who slaughtered the Three Beasts easily.

"No, just that he really wanted to kill the Beasts," Bulat said. "And his eyes, they were full of anger. His killing Intent was off the charts, almost as if Esdeath herself was there."

Najenda had to think. Did Esdeath find herself a new toy to replace the Beasts? He was certainly powerful it seemed.

"But the thing is, he didn't say anything about being aligned with either side, it just seemed he wanted to get revenge for the small girl." Tatsumi almost shivered at the memories of the huge brute Deidara just getting literally crushed. It was truly something to shiver about.

The grueling details were hashed out. How he fired beams of energy almost like Pumpkin, which tore and vaporized the General. How he did, in fact, break every bone in Nyau's body before ripping it in half and then proceeding to vaporize, how his anger seemed to fuel his power and was no detriment to his focus.

"Well, he sounds scary for sure..." Najenda said solemnly. It kind of made her sick. Even she didn't think they deserved that, of course, they deserved death, but the complete mutilation might've been too much. Still, he managed to take out strong Teigu users single-handedly.

"And the only sign of a Teigu he might've had was a monkey's tail attached to him." Najenda slightly widened her eyes, while keeping calm, although with how perceptive the group was everyone noticed.

"A monkey's tail...The legends of those warriors...it is fabled that they could challenge even the ultimate Teigu handed down to the Emperor, and the strongest were fabled to be bringers od pure destruction. They are now only spoken of in children's tales of grandeur, but their power was speculated to be able to destroy the planet." Everyone tensed. The Empire was big enough, but the entire planet...that they don't even know how big it is.

"So what happened to them, boss?" The green-haired pervert asked, actually intrigued.

"They vanished, or so they say. The last one ever seen had achieved the pinnacle of their power. They called it something like Golden-Rage. It's power...from the texts it was said to shake the planet itself right down to its core, but well old writings like to enlarge and exaggerate the truth. Still, if he is one of these warriors, he is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

TheJaegars were beginning to assemble, with the group formally walking into that fated room. Except there was an addition of a tied up Saiyan yelling about why he was there. Of course, the others looked at him as if he was a weakling. And the girl trying to free him struggling to even budge the rope. It seemed that Salvis would have to find his true feelings for the Ice Queen.

* * *

And the main action would begin to hit the spotlight. Bloodshed will pile on, unto the war between freedom and oppression. Will Salvis feel the immense loss he'd felt on that day? Will he awaken Golden Rage?

 **So, a decently sized chapter. I wanted to get all of this out of the way. I didn't show any of the other fights because it didn't change from the actual story. Sheele had still died, Mine will still be out for revenge. Except Esdeath had found her true love in Salvis instead of Tatsumi. And guys, it's the relationship that actually makes the most sense. Saiyans only appreciate strong women(as in their attitudes), and well the other characters besides Mine, which will stay with Tatsumi, don't really fit. Seryu is insane, so she's out, Kurome is meh. Esdeath is sadistic, but also extremely front and center about things, she does enforce things, and her attitude is that of being in control, so yeah.**

 **I will change things around. Things will and have happened differently. Tatsumi doesn't have Incurisio, but will get a Teigu. Bulat is alive. The Three Beasts have been absolutely demolished as opposed to barely beaten. Esdeath is in love with Salvis, although not as much of a fangirl as with Tatsumi, and Salvis has been revealed as a member of the Partas clan as well.**

 **Also, the Monkey-Warriors are very skewed in legends. There are texts, but they're like myths and things only the pickiest would read up on. Esdeath was more for battle and bloodlust so she wouldn't read up on old justice-warriors.**

 **Also warning, Super Saiyan will be different than in the original, as in more intimidating and powerful looking. I mean a hair color change and eye color change is kind of meh besides the nostalgia. So if you hate that I'm going to change the look, well more like tweak it then too bad.**


End file.
